


Fuck Cheer Captain Lives

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream, Alternate Universe - High School, Crackhead!dream, Enjoy!, I know nothing about sports, M/M, Not Beta Read, This fic is a whole ass mess, cheer!au, nct lesbian line, warning its kinda markhyuck heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: Donghyuck, Chenle, and Renjun; co-captains of the cheer squad and your heart !It was all picture perfect until the Basketball team said Fuck cheer captain lives.





	1. Loud Bitch Juice

**Author's Note:**

> My dumbest, most cliche fic yet but the cheerleader!hyuck bball!mark trope is tooo mf good. It was so good that this huge ot7dream fic (mess) was born.

Donghyuck - That bitch. Donghyuck is what everyone either wants or wants to be. Flawless sun-kissed skin, long legs, wavy golden locks. An absolute unit. 

Chenle - The most auspicious, wonderful person to bless the planet. A smile that instantly melts hearts. The BIGGEST flirt without even trying. 

Renjun - Perfect SAT+ACT scores. Salutatorian. Probably has had sex with your brother(s). Definitely hates your guts.

 

That’s the cheer captains for you. Sassy and unforgiving. Alone they are powerful, but together they are unstoppable.

 

Football season was finally over. Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle particularly disliked football. They all three agreed the sport was distasteful.

 

“Balls in your face? That’s not a sport honey.” Donghyuck laughed as he spread sticky, sparkly lip gloss across his plump lips.

“I wish I could get a scholarship for tackling other men in ass-tight capris.” Renjun said, intently staring at his phone.

“I don’t think I can do another year of cheer if we have to share the bus with those sweaty boneheads again. Away games were a nightmare!” Chenle whined.

 

The trio made their way out of the school bathroom and to the cafeteria, where they performed their very regular routine of gossiping, flirting, gossiping some more, and eating.

 

“Mark is staring at you again.” Chenle giggled, glancing between the basketball team's lunch table and Donghyuck.

“We been knew sis.” Renjun stated flatly.

“How would you know Renjun? Your eyes never leave that phone of yours.” Chenle said.

“Shut up whore.” Renjun hissed.

“Chenle leave him be, he’s texting Arms.” Donghyuck was the peacekeeper of their group. Without him it would be a shit show (at least in his own lawful, unbiased opinion).

“Wait wasn’t he texting Pearly Whites like tWO HOURS AGO?” Chenle was too loud for his own good.

“sHUT UP YOU’RETOOLOUD !” Renjun spat with mirth.

“anD YOU’RE TAKING EVERY ELIGIBLE BACHELOR ON CAMPUS !”

“Tea.” Donghyuck sipped his iced coffee.

“I am not!” Renjun exclaimed as if he was some victim accused of murder.

“Like you even care Chenle, Jisung-”

“HYUCK I SWEAR-”

“TEA !” Renjun shouts excitedly.

“Will the three of you keep it down? I’m not having any of your buffoonery in here today.” The lunch lady, Barbara, was obviously not having a good time.

“Sorry Barbara! Love your skirt by the way!” Chenle smiled that winning smile of his, where his eyes crinkle a bit and it makes anyone in a 20 foot radius fall in love.

“Thank you Chenle.” Her face lifted a bit as she walked away with a little more pep in her step.

“Flirting with the lunch lady, low blow man.” Renjun laughed.

“Says the person who’s literally sucked off Mr.W-”

“oKAYYY AND ON TODAY OF COULD YOU LITERALLY BE ANY LOUDER.”

 

They may have earned a few more disapproving looks from Barbara that lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEllo ! This chapter is mainly just setting up the Hyuck/Renjun/Chenle dynamic. This is all for fun and in no way depicts reality or the member's personalities !
> 
> comments+advice+criticism all appreciated :-)


	2. 1...2...3...scream (and cry)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is a very bad reference to hey shaAwty

“FREE AT LAST!” Chenle exclaimed as he scrambled into the backseat of Renjun’s car. It was the first Friday they didn’t have to spend at a football game, so they planned on going to see The Wailing, the latest horror movie (sort of? not really?). Renjun, of course, was the perpetrator.

 

The car ride consisted of blasting thot anthems and the trio’s loud singing. 

 

When they arrived at the theater they split - Donghyuck, went to the bathroom to apply probably the 17th layer of lip gloss that day, and Renjun and Chenle were on snack duty.

“Where’d your skirt go, babe?”

Donghyuck turned his head to meet the gaze of Mark Lee. Mark was a year older than Donghyuck himself and was on the basketball team. He was notorious for having acute accuracy. Although he wasn’t that tall, he could jump higher than anyone else on the team, making him one of the more valuable players. He had a lean build and jet black hair to pair with a pretty face.

Donghyuck hissed at the remark and whipped around to face the basketball hotshot. Renjun and Chenle were already in line grabbing slushies and a box of watermelon sour patch kids requested by Donghyuck, who had slipped away originally to go to the bathroom (lip gloss). He glared at Mark, face red with anger and most definitely not because of the pet name.

“You know I was kidding” the voice softened a bit, “what are you here to see?” The statement was followed by the sound of popcorn being munched on.

“The Wailing.” Donghyuck said with a lack of emotion.

“Hey! That makes two of us.” Mark heartily chuckled.

Donghyuck began to walk away, ignoring Mark’s comment to go find his friends. He’d just have to settle with using the restroom during the previews.

 

When he finally found his tiny friends in line, he heard excited whispers coming from the two.

“What are you losers whisper screaming about?” Donghyuck asked, curious as to why Chenle looked like he was about the have a panic attack.

“Ji-Jisung… over… there…” Donghyuck’s gaze followed Chenle’s extended finger til he caught sight of the basketball team. Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark - the whole lot. Jeno was the team captain. 

“Whenever Jisung breathes, Chenle is practically screaming about it.” Renjun shuddered at the past memories.

“Should I talk to him?” Chenle gazed longingly at the lanky boy.

“No! That’s like illegal for us. Wait ‘til he comes to you.” Renjun smacked his gum loudly.

Donghyuck glanced back at the basketball players only to find Mark staring straight at him. Mark winked and Donghyuck started choking on air. He noticed Mark laughing as the older boy headed into the theater with his own friends.

“Oh my god.” Renjun rolled his eyes for the 6th time since they arrived at the theater. “Don’t tell me you’re crushing on Mark now.”

“WHAT? NO!” Donghyuck pulled his act together. “Mark? No. Sweaty boys? Not my type.” Renjun laughed at this, finally paying for their snacks.

“By the way… they’re also seeing The Wailing.” Donghyuck shrugged as if this wasn’t a big deal.

“WHEEZE !” Chenle was holding Renjun’s shoulder to keep himself steady.

“Oh my god you are the most overdramatic bitch,” Renjun dragged Chenle by the arm into the theater, Donghyuck following a short distance behind as to not be associated with the mess occurring in front of him.

 

It just so happened Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle were seated in the same row as Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, and Mark. “Just my luck,” Donghyuck grumbled as he opted to sit in between his best friends. Chenle was so caught up thinking about Jisung and him being in the same theater that he didn’t even realize he had plopped down in the seat directly next to the man himself.

When Chenle finally noticed, his eyes widened and he sent pleading eyes towards his other co-captains. Renjun wore a shit-eating grin and Hyuck simply smiled obliviously.

“Chenle?”

Gulp.

“Oh hey Jisung.” Chenle said completely changing his demeanor and putting on the fakest facade Donghyuck had ever seen in his life. Donghyuck choked, this time on a sour patch kid.

“You’re watching The Wailing?” Jisung attempted to stifle the chuckle escaping his lips.

“Yeah, what about it?” Chenle said, haughtily.

“Uhh… I don’t know… just doesn’t seem like the kinda movie you’d watch.” Jisung scratched his head.

Chenle rolled his eyes for the first(1) time today. “Glad I exceeded your expectations, Jisung.” Chenle turned back to Renjun and Donghyuck, who couldn’t believe how fake this bitch was. Jisung had a mixture of nervous confusion and guilt plastered across his face.

 

The movie was going fine. Renjun being the cold-hearted bitch he was wouldn’t let Donghyuck hold his hand, and Chenle was huddled close to his dumb crush. Donghyuck couldn’t believe his friends actually got him to watch this movie. He was this close to peeing himself out of fear when he heard someone next to him, that didn’t sound like Renjun, whisper his name. He glared in the direction of the voice only to find Mark. Startled, he jumped a bit. Mark quietly giggled. Cute. What?

“Where did Jaemin and Jeno go?” Donghyuck whispered, genuinely curious as he glanced around the row. To his right, Chenle and Jisung were brushing hands awkwardly… absolutely disgusting if you ask Donghyuck. Renjun was missing too... weird.

“They offered to go get a refill on the popcorn.” Mark shrugged as Donghyuck went wide-eyed.

“Oh... Okayyy.” Donghyuck chuckled knowingly but Mark's expression stayed casual.

“You looked like you were about to shit yourself so I thought I’d save you from that embarrassment.” Mark chuckled in a hushed tone, his breath tickling Donghyuck’s ear sending shivers down the younger’s spine. Donghyuck blushed and was thankful for the dark theater surrounding them. He then realized how close Mark actually was to him. Mark must have realized this too because a smirk crawled onto his handsome face. Handsome? That’s new. Donghyuck quickly turned his head back to the screen. Pissing himself would have been better than this interaction.

 

The story began to pick up and Donghyuck began to hiccup out of fear.

“You can hold my hand if you want.” Mark softly whispered into Donghyuck’s ear.

Donghyuck ignored the comment, but as soon as the next jump scare arrived, Donghyuck was scrambling towards Mark. Mark chuckled deeply and simply moved the armrest so it was out of the way. Donghyuck thankfully grabbed Mark’s entire arm and enveloped it for the rest of the movie.

 

Perhaps Donghyuck thought it was cute when Mark dozed off mid-movie.

 

Perhaps Donghyuck thought Mark was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay for context... It’s supposed to be set in America, 2016. All of 7dream are Korean-Americans/Chinese-Americans. I have a Korean theater where I live so I assume they could have seen The Wailing? It came out in May 2016 and it’s supposed to be fall of 2016 but let’s just ignore that little plot hole.


	3. Fuck Cheer Lives

MANDATORY CHEER CAPTAIN MEETING AFTER SCHOOL

 

“Hey did you guys get that text from coach Doyoung?” Chenle asked.

“Yeah… what the heck is that about? The season is over.” Renjun seemed annoyed.

“He probably just misses us. You know he has no life outside of being cheer captain. He can’t help it that he peaked in High school Lele.” Donghyuck laughed sounding almost maniacal.

It had only been two weeks since the football season ended, so the co-captains were all wondering why they were having a meeting.

 

“Doyoung!” The three exclaimed when they entered the cheer room (aka the musty, closet sized backroom of the gym).

“If it isn’t my favorite fliers. Oh and Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck scoffed but didn’t retort. Coach Doyoung particularly liked to pick on Donghyuck for god knows what reason.

“So I have good news and bad news for you three.” Doyoung began cautiously as the three stood in front of his desk.

“The bad news, please.” Renjun asked (demanded).

“The bad news for you guys, not me, if that our cheer season will be continuing this year.” The three students’ jaws dropped in shock. Doyoung laughed at their falling faces.

“Oh my god if I have to look at another shelf butt I’m going to scream and cry simultaneously.” Donghyuck whined.

“That’s the good news! We will not be continuing our season cheering on the football players. Instead we will be cheering for… the basketball team!” Doyoung sounded way too excited. The three boys were, in short, mortified.

“The basketball team complained to me that if football gets cheerleaders then they deserve the cheer squad at their events too. The boys made a valid point, so here we are.”

“Those wretched skanks!” Renjun cried helplessly.

“Renjun language-”

“Can you tell us which members requested this because I swear to god if it’s who I think it is I will gouge out my own two eyes with a brick and blind myself-”

“It was actually multiple members! Jeno came to announce the idea but I think the main perpetrator was Mark Lee the senior? Also two boys named Jisung and Jaemin I think. Four players in total.” Doyoung casually expressed the sentiment.

Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle were appalled.

 

The basketball team really said fuck cheer captain lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we really begin...
> 
> sorry these last three chapters have been short! The next chapters will be longer I swear.


	4. practice makes (gay)p(anic)erfect!

“So who’s gonna say it?” Renjun said as the three made their way out of coach Doyoung’s office.

“That absolute shithead Mark Lee! Do you know how excited I was to have the Winter Season off? I mean sure occasionally we cheer at like one soccer game in the Winter bUT THAT’S IT-” Donghyuck’s rant was interrupted by the entire basketball team staring at him. The gym was way too quiet for a boys basketball practice to be taking place. Donghyuck internally cringed, hoping nobody heard his earlier sentiments. 

“Hey Babe, talking ‘bout me?” Mark stared straight at Donghyuck wearing a wide grin.

The silence was broken by the basketball coach. “Mark stop. Harassment of the cheer squad will not be tolerated. Especially if you want them present at your games.” The coach was obviously tired of Mark Lee and his antics.

“It’s not harassment! Donghyuc-”

“Thank you coach.” Donghyuck replied, interrupting Mark who grumbled the rest of whatever he was going to say to himself. The team got back to whatever warm ups they were doing.

The trio made their way out of the gym, Chenle earning a wave and a shy smile from Jisung. Donghyuck and Renjun simultaneously gagged, earning punches from their younger friend.

 

“You’re so mean to Mark.” Chenle frowned.

“I’m not mean! He’s the one catcalling!” 

“It’s not catcalling if you’re practically purring back you thot.” Renjun chuckled, unlocking his car and shoving his books into his backseat.

“I am nOT a furry.” Donghyuck spat.

“Only for Mark, how romantic!”

“Renjun shut up.” Donghyuck whined.

“I’m actually kind of excited to cheer for the basketball team.” Chenle mumbled.

“Yeah… honestly the team is pretty cute. I was originally horrified because I’m pretty sure I made out with the basketball coach at a party my freshman year but he didn’t seem to remember so thank god for alcohol!” Renjun was now leaning against his car door.

“WaiT YOU MADE OUT WITH COACH JAEHYUN AS A FRESHMAN WHEN HE WAS A sENIOR?” Donghyuck was practically yelling.

“Oh, that’s his name? Yep. Definitely rings a bell. Worst part is I’m pretty sure I ghosted him when he texted me the day after. Yikes.”

“Oof.” Chenle said.

“Whatever. You guys enjoy the basketball team and their non shelf butts while I cry in agony over Mark Lee and his evil self.”

“You are so dramatic oh my god. Stop pretending like you don’t enjoy his attention.” Renjun rolled his eyes, getting into the driver’s seat and zooming off before Donghyuck had a chance to retort.

 

+

 

Practice became hell for the cheer squad. Sharing the gym with smelly boys was not what the Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle had in mind. They weren’t accustomed to sharing their practice space (as well as the aux, which was a whole nother beast).

 

Donghyuck lead stretches, taking peaks at the basketball team. He definitely was not looking for a certain someone by the name of-

“LEE!” One of the basketball players yelled, throwing Mark a ball.

Target acquired.

Mark was wearing a loose white tee shirt and these horrific gym shorts - a pretty standard look for literally any boy who played a sport ever. Still, he looked good. Donghyuck hated admitting that to himself. Curse Mark and his ugly shorts and sweaty head and furrowed brows as he dribbles the ball up and down the-

“DONGHYUCK!”

Donghyuck was snapped out of his trance by Renjun. He turned back to face his team who looked distracted and bored as they sat in butterfly position.

“What’s the next stretch?” Renjun smirked knowingly. Donghyuck just scowled, a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

“Quads!” Donghyuck yelled just loud enough so his team could hear him.

“Thanks.” Renjun said sarcastically. “You can resume operation stare at Mark now.”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck hissed at Renjun. “Were taking a run around campus after this ladies! You guys can thank Renjun and his loud obnoxious mouth!” Donghyuck said, eager to get away from Mark and his own helpless daydreams. The cheer squad let out a collective groan. 

 

After their run, the cheer team took a quick break before getting ready to practice stunts. The basketball team was doing some sort of dribble practice (whatever that is) and the cheer team practiced their stunts. Despite the slow start, practice turned out to be pretty eventful. Three hours flew by like nothing.

When it was finally time to leave, Doyoung gave them the okay and they all made their way to the locker rooms. The trio headed into their locker room, not expecting 19 other boys to be accompanying them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Donghyuck breathed.

The three dispersed and made their separate journey’s to where their individual lockers were located. Of course, Chenle’s locker was across from Jisung’s. Renjun was smashed directly in between Arms and Pearly Whites. Donghyuck sighed in relief when he realized his locker wasn’t near anyone.

“Thank fuck.” He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

After they quickly changed, the three hustled out of the sweaty room.

“I don’t think I can do a whole season of this. I know I said I wouldn’t do anymore hookups as of a day ago but Arms and Teeth are so hot it’s literally impossible to avoid!”

“Aren’t they dating?” Chenle questioned.

“Yeah... exactly how is that going to work?” Donghyuck was equally confused.

“UHm I may or may not have already hooked up with them…” Renjun trailed off.

“Are you- oh my.” Donghyuck recalled the movies.

“YOU REALLY ARE A WHOLE ASS HOE!” Chenle screeched.

“WELL I’M SORRY!” Renjun yelled back.

“SO wait let me get this straight: you’re hooking up with two guys, but they’re a couple and you aren’t dating them?” Donghyuck was now genuinely lost in this love triangle.

“Yep.”

“But do you like them? Or like, one of them?” Chenle asked.

“I don’t know I haven’t gotten there yet.” Renjun trailed off.

“...Messy.” Donghyuck sing-songed as he got into Renjun’s car.

“SAYS Mark’s biggest hoe oh my god- He is literally all over you and I knOW you like his ass! You’re so stubborn!”

“Clean up on aisle Donghyuck’s love life!” Chenle interjects laughing.

“Chenle clean up your own god damn love life. Stop blushing all over my aisle and just ask Jisung out.”

“...”

“Fine! I guess we'll all play the game of avoid the obvious.” Renjun buckles his seat belt.

“Can we also play the game of eat at chick-fil-a?”

“Chenle, Chick-fil-a is against the gay agenda.” Donghyuck sighs.

“Siri, find the nearest Chick-fil-a.”

 

“If Chick-fil-a is against the gay agenda so am I.” Chenle says as he shoves a chicken sandwich in his mouth.

“That’s not what Chenle ten minutes ago was thinking when Jisung was taking off his shirt. Yeah I fucking saw your bitchass. You ain’t slick.” Donghyuck cackled. At some point Renjun joined in on the laughter.

“... I really hate y’all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but this is very loosely based off of the work "I'd Rather Die then Share a Tent with you" by Bruhhitsdomo and I'll link it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069725 . I doubt it will ever be finished lol but I stole the cheer!hyuck/renjun/chenle idea from here :_)


	5. Go Fight Win!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew Chile this chapter is long! italics are Korean. enjoy ~

Donghyuck carefully spread glitter over his eyelids and smudged brown eyeliner over his waterline. He curled his lashes and delicately covered them in dark mascara. He popped on lip gloss (a staple if you ask Donghyuck) and smacked his lips, admiring the finished project.

7:19am

jun:  
Where are you holy shit

lele:  
Renjun is threatening to leave you stranded

He doesn’t wanna be l8 again :/

hyuck:  
I’M COMING WHORES

 

“YOU TOOK AGES!” Renjun groaned, taking off the second Donghyuck sat down in his seat.

“THIS TAKES TIME!” Donghyuck spat as he gestured to his face.

“Can I borrow your gloss?”

“Anything for you Lele uwu.”

 

+

 

The bell rang as Renjun and Donghyuck walked through the doors of their first class - math. Now, according to the two, it should be illegal to allow anyone under the sun to have to do anything math related at 7:40am.

“You two are cutting it close, again.” Their teacher eyed them as if they moseyed their way to their seats.

“Where’s Chenle’s charms when you need them.” Donghyuck murmured as Renjun and him plopped down next to each other.

“Sorry!” Renjun said, “Donghyuck needs time for this.” Renjun pointed to Donghyuck’s face. This earned some scattered chuckles from their peers but it obviously didn’t land well with the teacher.

“Just shut up and let me teach.”

 

+

 

“Babe you are looking extra lovely today.” Donghyuck’s heart practically jumps out of his chest at the sound of the familiar voice.

“And what about it?” Donghyuck huffs, attempting to ignore the very attractive man to his left, opting to focus on his… literature textbook? The multiple granola bar wrappers? Chenle’s slightly crumpled picture day photo that he insisted be taped to the inside of Donghyuck’s locker door? Literally anything in Donghyuck’s locker would be better to stare at than Mark’s very attractive face.

“You look hot. I bet I can make the winning shot with you in that skirt.” Donghyuck was now red as a tomato. How dare Mark subtly comment on his legs! Donghyuck pouted and pulled his skirt down, only exposing his tummy.

“Cute.” Mark giggled.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck hated the way Mark made his insides do flips.

“It’s true. Can’t wait for the game, oh and 5th period… I will spend all of fifth looking at you.” Mark said.

“Don’t you dare.” Donghyuck said. He held his literature textbook, which somehow made its way into his hands, so it covered his exposed thighs. Curse cheer and their ridiculously short skirts. Realizing he had everything he needed, Donghyuck shut his locker promptly and hurried away from Mark.

“Bye babe! I’ll miss you!” Mark shouted. As Donghyuck turned the hall corner, he saw Mark still leaning next to his locker, staring at him with that loppy smile.

That fool.

That very cute fool.

 

+

 

12:08pm

lele:  
Where are you junnie?

jun:  
what  
...at starbucks

lele:  
yOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO GO TO STARBUCKS WITHOUT ME  
I’M HURT

hyuck:  
ME TOO  
but also you’re a loser for going by yourself

jun:  
…

hyuck:  
you’re not alone are u  
i hate u

lele:  
Oh my god are you with body parts again

hyuck:  
SKKHJHSDH BODY PARTS  
I have to laugh

 

“Chenle?”

 

Donghyuck and Chenle simultaneously looked up from their separate phones. There Jisung was standing awkwardly, looking quite out of place. His jersey was a bit to big for his skinny frame. He looked quite cute swallowed up by it.

“Hmm?” Chenle suddenly felt warm.

“Could I possibly sit with you and Donghyuck? I haven’t been able to find Jaemin, Jeno or Mark anywhere...”

Donghyuck may have had a small coughing fit when he heard Mark’s name.

“Yeah of course.” Chenle said softly.

“This whipped bitch…” Donghyuck murmured.

Jisung turned out to be somewhat of a mess. He stuttered a lot when he spoke and looked terribly nervous. 

“Where is the rest of the basketball team?” Donghyuck asked, not to be rude or impolite, but maybe he wanted to know where Mr. Mark Lee was during this fine lunch break.

“Usually the basketball team sits over on the far side of the cafeteria near the back door, but I’m only really close with Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark-”

“What about me? Aww, Jisungie did you miss meee.” Mark came out of nowhere and began to pinch Jisung’s cheeks.

“Hello to you too.” Donghyuck grumbled.

“Aww Baaabe don’t be jealous… see I’m coming.” Mark made his way to Donghyuck’s side of the table and plopped down right next to him.

“Gross.” Chenle said just loud enough for Jisung to hear, who broke out into fits of giggles.

“How are the kids doing?” Mark asks Donghyuck, gesturing to the two giggly babies across from them.

“Annoyingly adorable as always.”

“And how is wifey doing?”

“Who?”

“I’m referring to you.”

“Oh.” Donghyuck blushed.

“Obviously you are doing great because I showed up. Next question-” Mark laughed to himself, a habit Donghyuck picked up on.

Donghyuck stabbed at his salad. Hopefully, if he stared long enough at the greens in his bowl, Mark would stop looking at him like that… all doe-eyed and in love or whatever.

“Your eyes look pretty.” Mark says easily.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck wonders if there will ever be a time he won’t blush in front of Mark.

“The pleasures all mine.” He smiles, unwrapping tinfoil to reveal delicious looking kimbap, and popping a piece in his mouth.

The four boys ate and chit chatted. Mark made multiple attempts to shove pieces of his meal in Donghyuck’s mouth and Jisung finally stopped stuttering. It seemed as soon as lunch arrived, it was gone, for the bell rang loudly signaling it was time to head to fifth period. Since Jisung and Chenle both had math, they said their goodbyes to the older two and made a swift exit. 

“Shall we head to chem then?” Mark smiled sweetly.

 

“Ugh stop doing that.” Donghyuck complained as the two made their way to the science wing.

“Stop doing what?”

“That thing with your face!”

“Smiling?”

“Yeah, it’s so… endearing. I hate it.”

“You hate my smile?”

“No, it’s just you keep looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you like me or something.” Donghyuck suddenly felt small.

“Uh well I do like you. Thanks for stating the obvious.” Mark rolled his eyes playfully.

“You’re embarrassing.” Donghyuck made a note to himself to buy a thicker foundation.

“Stop acting like you don’t love it.” Mark raised his eyebrows up and down like a sitcom character.

“Seagull.”

“Babe.”

Donghyuck began to giggle at the pet name as they arrived to class. Renjun was already there, drinking his venti iced vanilla latte like the little bitch he was. Renjun eyed the two suspiciously and smirked when Donghyuck shot him a death glare.

Donghyuck had the pleasure of being stuck with Mark, sadly, due to the fact that he was seated at the same lab table as Donghyuck. How pleasant. He just thanked the gods that they weren’t partners.

They were doing a lab today in pairs, which meant Donghyuck would have an excuse to ignore Mark. Hopefully, the lab would be a good enough distraction. 

He was so wrong.

His partner and he worked swiftly and finished early. The lab was fairly easy. The teacher probably just found the lab on online. Although the lab was simple, Mark and his partner looked like they were having trouble. 

“Babe.”

No answer.

Like Donghyuck was going to respond to thaT in front of his classmates.

“Hyuck.”

Oh god now his seat partner was staring at him with a very confused expression. Mark Lee is the worst. Officially.

_“Hyuck-ah~”_

_“Do you ever shut up?”_

“I need help.” Mark pouted.

“Ask your lab partner.”

“But you’re finished!” 

“You are incapable!”

“Only without you.”

_“Yah! Stop acting like we’re a couple!”_

“Never!”

Both their seat partners looked confused.

 

+

 

“ YOU’RE STABBING ME AHH!”

“STOP MOVING!”

For most, “locker room talk” would not consist of mascara, gossip, and glitter, but then again when were Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle like most people. They sat on the floor in front of the dirty locker room mirror, Donghyuck attempting to finish Renjun’s eye makeup while Chenle sat idle on his handphone.

“Renjun if you keep moving I swear to God-”

“I’d stop moving if you’d stop poking me in mY CORNEA!”

“Imagine crying over a mascara brush. Really bitch?”

“Beauty is pain!” Renjun complained dramatically.

“Stop whining before I leave your skanky repugnant vile ass to rot with a half face.”

“You two are chaotic.” Chenle said, obviously not paying attention to anything but the noise levels.

“And what about it?” the other two boys scoffed.

 

+

 

The three boys finished getting ready and left the locker room before the basketball players even got to the gym. They set up on the sidelines and waited for their team members to show up. One by one girl’s with high ponytails and duffle bags made their way over. Chenle led everyone in some basic stretches and Renjun refreshed some of the old cheers. 

The two teams filed into the gym. Donghyuck caught Mark’s eye, who blew him a kiss. Donghyuck was beat-red (what’s new?). Donghyuck looked back to see Renjun impersonating Mark.

That whore.

The bleachers began to fill in with parents and overly excited teens. Their school’s basketball team wasn’t particularly great, but they were good enough to root for. Some students' had flashy homemade signs and others had glitter face paint striped across each cheek. Their school had a surprising amount of spirit.

The game started smoothly. Mark is put in and Donghyuck can’t pull his eyes away. On the court is where Mark belongs, focused and slightly perspiring. His movements are swift and elegant, looking more like a dancer than a basketball player.

Whenever the home team scored a point, Renjun would lead the team in an obnoxious cheer. Sometimes the student section would join in, loudly yelling, stomping, or chanting.

This is what Donghyuck loved the most about cheer. Despite it being corny, he loved the community it built within the school. Of course, cheer competitions were always such a rush, but there was nothing quite like sweaty, musty high school games.

When the teams switched sides, Mark spotted Donghyuck on the sidelines and mouthed, “Cheer louder and I’ll do it for you.”

“I can’t read lips.” Donghyuck mouthed back.

Mark just laughed and waved a hand dismissively. Donghyuck was confused. 

The rest of the game, Donghyuck found himself getting more anxious and excited. He had never gotten this invested in a school sports game. Football was always too hard to follow, but basketball had a much simpler premise. He watched the game closely and made sure to rally a cheer every chance he got. When it came to the end, the teams were matched evenly at 47 each. Donghyuck couldn’t believe the score was so closely tied up. Even Renjun looked nervous who swore he wouldn’t ever invest himself in “that garbage”.

27 seconds and they would have to go into overtime. Donghyuck cursed overtime with every ounce of hate in his body. He prayed to the gods for a miracle.

The gym was filled with shouts and cheers as the buzzer rang. Donghyuck’s jaw hit the ground. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Mark fucking Lee.

Parents and girlfriends of boys on the team came rushing down to the court to give hugs and praises. Most of the cheerleaders had no reason to stick around, so they one by two filed out of the gym and made their way back to the locker room.

“Donghyuck where is Chenle? That bitch disappeared into thin air and left us to clean up all these chairs. What a little brat.” Renjun sneered folding up one of the chairs that were lined up on the sidelines.

Donghyuck looked around for any little bleach blonde heads and immediately found Chenle, who was across the gym talking with Jisung.

“Found Chenle.” Donghyuck said, turning back to Renjun only to find that he was alone.

“What the…” He looked around again but this time for the little brunette, only to find Renjun crushed in between the arms of ~~the body parts~~ Jaemin and Jeno.

Donghyuck huffed and came to the realization he’d be cleaning up the chairs alone. He decided to fuss about it to the other two later and maybe get some free ice cream out of it.

Donghyuck was halfway through folding the chairs when he noticed Mark at the other end of the line of chairs. He watched Mark pick up three chairs and stack them with ease. Mark silently helped Donghyuck finish folding up all the chairs.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck said as he put the last chair on the rack.

“Thank you for winning us the game.” Mark beamed.

“I did not win us the game you di-”

“I told you I’d make the winning shot for you.”

“To be fair you said you'd make it for my thighs.” Donghyuck straightened out his pleated skirt.

“Fair enough.” Mark chuckled with pink cheeks.

That's new.

“Thank you for cheering for us by the way. I know you didn’t really want to but I’m really glad you did.” Mark smiled softly at him and Donghyuck’s heart just about burst through his chest.

“Well watching you is much more entertaining than shelf butts.” Donghyuck said, shrugging it off.

“Well anyways, thanks.” Mark flashed one of his winning smiles before he jogged over to his team who were probably talking about the game.

“Whipped.” Chenle fake coughed in Donghyuck’s ear, startling Donghyuck enough for him to jump. This made Chenle and Renjun laugh.

“You guys owe me ice cream for letting you flirt while I put away all these stupid chairs!” Donghyuck complained.

“Like you weren't flirting… fake bitch.”

“I-”

“I’ll buy you a shake at Chick-fil-A if it means you’ll shut the fuck up.” Chenle said, shrugging his duffle bag onto his shoulder.

“Deal.” Donghyuck beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck, Chenle, and Renjun skip locker room and immediately head to Chick-fil-A. Renjun and Chenle keep impersonating Donghyuck and Mark throughout the whole drive.


	6. Away Game

“I can’t believe this shit,” Donghyuck whined as he dragged his duffle bag across the parking lot. 

“Who decided to have a game at 8 am on a Saturday?” Renjun groaned, who was hiding in his hoodie, probably hungover.

“I can’t believe I had to get up at 4:30 today. 4:30 am! Are you fucking kidding me!?” Donghyuck was almost yelling at this point he was so mad.

The basketball team had a morning away game, and because it was 2 hours away the whole team (as well as the varsity cheer squad) had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn.

“Doyoung said we weren’t going to have to go to away games,” Chenle said as he joined Renjun and Donghyuck walking up to the front of the gym together.

“At least we will have a charter bus... ” Renjun said.

“Nope.” They heard a familiar voice say.

“Good morning to you too, Doyoung,” Donghyuck grunted, seemingly pissed.

“Hi Donghyuck, and we are actually taking the school vans! We figured out the basketball team plus the varsity squad can all fit in 3 vans. What a relief!” Doyoung seemed entertained at the three captains reactions.

“Renjun you look like death.”

“Thanks, coach.”

 

“Alrighty team, ladies,” Renjun scoffed at the basketball coaches comment. “Doyoung and I have divided you into three vans. Let's make this easy so we can get on the road.” Coach Jaehyun then proceeded to list off names, 7 to each van, excluding the drivers. Doyoung was driving most of the cheer squad, excluding the captains. The basketball adviser was in charge of driving most of the ball team. It was just their luck that the trio had to be stuck with not only Mark, Jisung, and the body parts, but Coach Jaehyun as well. 

“Okay, there are two rows, three seats per row. I know you guys are the troublemakers but it’s five am and I can’t have you numbnuts yelling at each other. Got it?” Jaehyun looked tired already.

“Yes, coach.” Everyone replied.

As soon as the car door opened, everyone climbed in absentmindedly. Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno all crawled in first, and Jisung, Mark and Donghyuck crawled in second. Chenle opted to sit in the front which was a smart move. The back rows were so cramped, it was almost comical seeing 6 grown boys shoved in there like sardines. Everyone was plagued with exhaustion that one by one they dropped like flies.

Chenle was the first to fall, dead asleep the minute the car started. Renjun was soon asleep snuggly between Jaemin and Jeno. Renjun’s legs were sprawled over Jeno’s thighs and his head was nestled essentially in Jaemin’s lap. Jisung was the next to fall, his head bobbing until Mark gently pushed his head against the window. Eventually, Jeno and Jaemin fell asleep after cooing at a sleeping Renjun for a good five minutes. Soon Mark, Donghyuck, and of course, Coach Jaehyun. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Mark said softly. His eyes were glossy.

“Yeah but I usually can’t fall asleep once I wake up. A blessing and a curse I guess.” Donghyuck murmured. 

“I don’t want you to be awake alone.” even though everyone was clearly not going to wake up, Mark still whispered.

“It’s better than being awake with you.” Donghyuck chuckled lightly.

“That is a lie.” Mark grinned. Even sleepy Mark couldn’t help but poke Donghyuck’s buttons.

“Maybe.” Donghyuck blushed, realizing their proximity. Side to side. There was no avoiding it.

Mark tried to stay awake, and he put in an honest effort, truly.

“I’m just gonna rest my head here.” Mark yawned sleepily, laying his head against Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck froze up at the sudden initiation of skinship. His face turned pink.

As soon as Donghyuck mustered up the courage, he turned to face the boy, but Mark had already passed out like a light. 

Donghyuck listened to music for most of the ride there. When he got bored he opted to watch some downloaded youtube videos on his phone.

“Whatcha watching?” Mark said sleepily, head still heavy on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“I don’t think you have the IQ to know who Exid are and the power they hold.”

“EXID? What the heck is that?”

Donghyuck huffed and offered a headphone to a sleepy Mark who took it reluctantly.

“I think I’ve heard my mom listening to this song.”

“Your mom’s an intellectual.” 

 

+

 

“Nice work team!” Coach Jaehyun beamed as the players shuffled out of the opposing team’s gym. They won and efficiently made their way to the vans at 11 am.

“Chick-fil-A!” Chenle shouted when Jaehyun and Doyoung asked where they should stop to eat.

“Ihop!” Jaemin smiled sweetly.

“Ihop x2!” Jeno smiled even wider.

“Ihop…” Renjun said quietly which resulted in a dramatic gasp from Chenle.

“How cOULD YOU! Betray Chick-fil-A like that? I’m appalled!” Chenle said, feeling: betrayed.

“I’m appalled x2. Chick-fil-A forever!” Donghyuck backed up his younger friend.

“Technically it’s Ihob…” Jisung said quietly.

“We should find a place that has chicken and waffles!” Mark smiled.

They all agreed on chicken in waffles (“but pancakes are better than waffles!” “Jaemin shut up!”). They packed back up in the vans and drove to a hole in the wall Doyoung found on Yelp. It was cozy, and they were probably the most customers that had piled into the place in a while. They situated themselves into multiple booths.

“Congrats to the team for winning yet another game this season. At this rate, you guys will make it to championships!” Jaehyun proudly announced. The basketball team jeered excitedly in response.

“I’d give you guys all the props, but I have to give some up to the cheerleaders. The team has been doing surprisingly good in comparison to past years, I would know.” Jaehyun chuckled at his own comment.

“Thank you Jaehyun.” Doyoung smiled.

All the students stuffed themselves with various breakfast foods, the majority enjoying the tasty combination of fried chicken and waffles. 

“Although this isn’t God’s holy food, I guess it is pretty good.”

“Shut up and eat your fricking chicken.”

 

+

 

On the van ride back, the boys are rowdy. The combination of a recent win and the caffeine courtesy of the brunch joint. Jaehyun let Chenle control the aux and it got a bit out of control. 

“You cannot be serious,” Jeno said as Chenle let Carly Rae Jepsen blast through the speakers. 

Chenle ignored the comment and turned the music up even louder. Donghyuck laughed and sang along obnoxiously.

“Let Queen Carly cleanse your soul peasants.” Chenle laughed a little too maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Also sorry this is a filler lol, I plan to end this fic in a few chapters, so if you have thank you for sticking with me. (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。


	7. We Going -> Championship Hours

All the boys were yelling and screaming as they burst into the locker room. 

This wouldn’t be so important if it wasn’t for the fact that they had just won the game needed to secure their spot at championships. 

Donghyuck, Chenle, and Renjun were getting ready to head out after unanimously congratulating the basketball team on their well-deserved win. Mark sent Donghyuck a sweet smile.

“Hyuck, your phone buzzed.” Renjun smiled innocently as he handed Donghyuck his phone. Donghyuck grabbed it from Renjun and quickly unlocked the phone, thankful his messages were unable to be read from the home screen. Sadly the name was still displayed.

Mark:  
Hey cutie

Angel:  
What do you want

Mark:  
Damn harsh way to greet your lover

Angel:  
Ur not my lover

Mark:  
Anyway, wanna get a victory boba with me? (灬╹ω╹灬)

Angel:  
Uhm

Mark:  
Pleaz?  
On me  
I won’t seduce u I swear

Donghyuck shot a glare at Mark who was smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. It didn’t help that Mark had just removed his jersey, revealing ~~abs~~ something Donghyuck was definitely not going to think about later tonight.

Angel:  
Stop that

Mark:  
What?  
Stop being so devilishly handsome?  
I know thanks ;)

Donghyuck scoffed loudly earning weird looks from his friends.

Angel:  
Just put a shirt on. I’ll meet you at your car asshole.

Mark:  
٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏ babyᵎᵎᵎᵎ

 

+

 

“Hey babe.” Mark laughed as he unlocked his car, Donghyuck eagerly jumping into the passenger seat.

“What took you so long? I was literally freezing my ass off out here.” Donghyuck shot an angry glance at Mark.

“You could have waited inside dummy.” Mark started the engine.

“I didn’t know you were going to be another 20 minutes!”

“I had to shower. I wasn’t going to pull up to our first date covered in sweat.”

“D...date?”

“What did you think this was?”

“Fair enough.” 

 

+

 

“Can I have a regular house milk tea with extra boba please?”

“And one large strawberry milk tea with boba, lite ice.”

“Damn are you trying to break my budget?”

“Hey, you said this was victory boba don’t come at me. I like to celebrate large thank you very much.”

 

+

 

“So are you excited for championships?” Donghyuck aggressively stabbed his straw into the plastic lid covering his sweet drink.

“Uh, duh. Who wouldn’t be?”

“I mean, I’m not. A whole weekend stuck with you? Yikes.” Donghyuck laughed.

“Who said you were going to be stuck with me?” Mark smirked.

“I mean, do you really want to third wheel with Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun the whole trip? Yeah, I think not.” Donghyuck sipped his strawberry milk tea with no remorse.

“Okay, you’re right. Championships is going to blow.” Mark teased.

“But seriously! We’re going to have to take a long ass haul.”

“Eh, it won’t be so bad with you.”

“Stop that’s so corny.” Donghyuck fake gagged. “You’re really too much sometimes.”

“I know you can handle it.” Mark smiled.

The two finished their tea and headed back to the car.

“Why is it so cold these nights, seriously.” It probably didn’t help that Donghyuck was still in his skimpy cheer clothes, but it wasn’t his fault he forgot his duffle bag in Renjun’s car.

Mark’s chivalrous ass shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Donghyuck like the walking cliche he was.

“Will you ever stop?” Donghyuck huffed, accepting the warmth of the jacket with open arms.

“Never. You look cute.” Mark beamed as they finally arrived at his car.

 

+

 

Donghyuck may have forgotten to give Mark’s jacket back to him that Friday, and he may have worn it to school Monday with no shame.

jun:  
okay hyuck spill it

hyuck:  
I’m sry what?

jun:  
the f u doing with mr. mark of lee’s?

hyuck:  
I am doing nothing of the sort !

lele:  
you lie

hyuck:  
I don’t

jun:  
u r literally wearing his jacket passive bitch  
you might as well slap a big fat fucking label on your ass that says “Mark’s property”

hyuck:  
maybe I will whore

jun:  
since WHEN WERE U SUCH A BOTTOM

hyuck:  
exCUSE ME

lele:  
Donghyuck’s whipped spread the news

hyuck:  
shut up chenloser you’re like 5

lele:  
At least I didn’t fall for the fuckboy of the year M*** L**

jun:  
he who shall not be named  
sad

hyuck:  
I will not take this SLANDER

jun:  
not the one getting involved with a musty bball fuckboy...

hyuck:  
Oh sorry, you’re getting involved with two!

jun:  
Eye-

lele:  
wow  
Junnie get fucked

jun:  
chenle we all know you are no better

lele:  
Actually, I am much better than the both of u thank you very much

jun:  
what

hyuck:  
wat

lele:  
jisung properly asked me to be his boyfriend  
So fuck all of you I’m taken

hyuck:  
WHAT SINCE WHEN THIS ISN’T ALLOWED

jun:  
NOPE NOPE NO NO NONONO

hyuck:  
wow our baby is growing up  
Have y’all… held hands yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

jun:  
Just remember - safe sex is fun sex!

hyuck:  
RENJUN

lele:  
shut up u aniMAL  
maybe we held hands saturday…  
when we got lunch...  
and he also told me I looked pretty uwu

hyuck:  
awe very cute lele  
proud bsf moment

jun:  
young love *sighs*

hyuck:  
can you stop acting like you’re 47 years old

jun:  
you can’t take away my rights  
I’ll do what I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so markhyuck heavy... if u didn't know that's all I write LOL.
> 
> please comment if you see mistakes bc sometimes I don't catch them :-D
> 
> thank you for reading <3


	8. Championships (1/2)

“MARKKK LEEEEEE!”

“Donghyuck shut up.” Renjun was over the whole Donghyuck hyperventilating every time Mark did literally anything

“Check Instagram he just posted a shirtless mirror selfie and I’m dYING A BITCH CAN’T BREATH-”

“Stop thirsting over musty fuckboys. Also, do you really need 7 crop tops? We're literally going to be there for 3 days total...”

“Yes I very much do need 7 crop tops thank you very much Chenle… and stoP caLLING MARK MUSTY I SWEAR TO GOD!”

Renjun, Donghyuck, and Chenle were currently sprawled out on Donghyuck’s bedroom floor. It was the day before they left for championships and someone hadn’t started packing (Hint: it wasn’t Renjun or Chenle).

“We all know Donghyuck’s gonna end up wearing nothing if he rooms with MarkquesbrownLee.”

“FUCK YOU I-”

“Okay seriously? You do not need 4 pairs of shoes.” Chenle began pulling out the few things Donghyuck had previously packed. “Why did you think only packing crop tops, shoes, and a toothbrush was in any way okay? How about some underwear? Or socks? Or toothpaste?”

“We get it I’m hopeless what's new.” Donghyuck huffed, crawling over to where Chenle was sitting.

“You had one job.” Chenle sighed.

 

After they finished packing, they ordered wings and settled on Donghyuck’s living room couch for a movie. They decided to watch Jennifer’s Body (for the fourteenth time). And by watch Jennifer’s Body, they really mean comment on the gay undertones and gossip loudly over the movie.

“But seriously! Are we going to talk about how iconic Megan Fox’s character is? Jennifer eats Needy’s boyfriend. EATS HIM!! All because she’s in love with Needy! I would argue Jennifer is one of the most prominent fictional characters in the bisexual community periodt.” Renjun rambled as they watched Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried makeout.

“Okay, but are we gonna talk about Needy? She obviously loved Chip but Jennifer and she had so much sexual tension, even at the beginning of the movie… and that’s the tea.” Chenle said, taking a large bite of chicken. 

“I’m just living for Megan Fox in that cute ass fit. She pulls off literally everything. Maybe I should try the booty shorts look.” Donghyuck admired.

“I don’t want to see that.” Chenle laughed.

“Fuck you Chenle, we’re basically wearing booty shorts under our cheer skirts that aren’t really skirts.”

“The cheer skirts are so short I would call them pleated belts.” Renjun was eating more mu than chicken.

“To be honest I should thank those pleated belts. It keeps the boys on my leash.” Donghyuck laughed maniacally.

“You’re actually evil huh,” Renjun peered over at Donghyuck who looked freakishly like a villain in a cartoon.

“In every way.” Donghyuck smiled.

 

+

 

The boys woke up the next morning and quickly washed up. Waking up at 5 am was not ideal on a Saturday, but it’s what you do for the grind *cough*crushes *cough cough*.

“I think I ate too many wings last night.” Chenle groaned.

“How did we all fall asleep on the couch.”

“I always sleep well with Hyuck.”

“Awe thanks Lele I like cuddling with you too.”

“Shut up I have a boyfriend.”

“BITCH and for a moment I thought you were going to be sweet today.”

“I’m sweet everyday whatdoyoumean.”

“Can you two shut up it’s way too early for this bickering.”

“We’re keeping you awake!” Chenle smiled.

“No, you’re giving me a headache. Hush.”

 

They got to the school and pulled their luggage out of Renjun’s tiny car. The trio dragged themselves and their belongings to the bus crawling to the back.

“Thank Marina they got a charter bus.”

Renjun and Hyuck squished together, immediately cuddling up and sharing headphones.

“Primadonna girl, yeah all I ever wanted was the world.” Donghyuck sang quietly.

“I can't help that I need it all, the primadonna life, the rise, and fall.” Renjun joined in and the two giggled into each other (Mainly giggling at Chenle, who had found Jisung). It was a cute image, Jisung and Chenle shyly whispering and holding hands in the back row.

“Our baby really has grown up huh.” Renjun wiped a fake tear.

“It’s so hard to let go, but as long as he’s happy I’m happy.”

Jeno and Jaemin entered the bus next, immediately spotting Renjun and sitting adjacent from the two cheer captains.

Donghyuck watched Mark walk onto the bus. He waved expectantly at Donghyuck, who smiled back and waved. 

Mark:  
I thought u were gonna save me a seat :,(

Angel:  
Sry :/

Mark:  
I feel cheated

 

The bus was soon off to some town in the middle of California. Renjun soon drifted asleep, clinging to the window. Donghyuck’s phone buzzed.

Mark:  
I know you’re awake

Angel:  
What about it

Mark:  
Renjun’s asleep  
I’m awake

Angel:  
What do you want me to move that bad

Mark:  
Yes

Angel:  
You should sleep it’s only 5:45

Mark:  
How can I sleep without you baby

Angel:  
Too corny

Mark:  
Too bad  
I brought snacks

Angel:  
Enticing

Mark:  
Just for u

Angel:  
What might these snacks be?

Mark:  
Me haha  
Jk  
Red bean donuts

Angel:  
Oh hell that was terrible  
I’m coming over but only for the donuts

Mark:  
Yeah definitely not for the handsome lad handing them out

 

“How was your trek?” Mark asked as Donghyuck plopped down in the seat next to him.

“Grueling. Dropped my phone in row 7 and I left my blanket with Renjun.”

Mark placed his blanket over Donghyuck, tucking him in like one would a baby. Donghyuck blushed furiously (because what does one do when a cute boy swaddles you?) _It’s illegal to be this whipped_ Donghyuck thought.

“Unfortunate.” Mark giggled, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick photo of Donghyuck.

“Noooo I look ugly,” Donghyuck whined.

“You look cute shush.” Mark admired the boy on his screen, making the photo his lock screen with a few taps. Donghyuck pouted at this, in return Mark blew him a kiss. _HOW DARE HE?_

“Okay, so you got me over here. What do you really want?” Donghyuck said with no actual mirth (it sounded so much colder in his head).

“Uhhhh.” Mark looked sheepish.

“You even dragged me away from Marina!”

“Hand.”

“What?”

“What I really want is your hand.”

“Suspicious.” Donghyuck giggled.

“Fuck off.” A not so frustrated Mark whisper yelled, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and lacing it with his own. Donghyuck’s hand was soft and warm. _Like an angel_ Mark thought.

“You’re hands are so rough oh my god do you even know what moisturizer is? Your hands feel like sandpaper.” Mark immediately jerked his hand away, feeling self-conscious because _oh my god my crush thinks my hands are gross._

“Give me that hand back Mr. Mark Lee. Just because your hands are dry and cracked and horridly manicured doesn’t mean I don’t want to hold them.” Donghyuck said, now grabbing Mark’s. Mark couldn’t help but blush. Donghyuck was glad the tables finally turned, or at least, for now, he’d enjoy it.

“I also have hand lotion in my bag. I’ll hook you up.” Donghyuck chuckled.

“Thanks, mom.” Mark rolled his eyes, now thumbing over Donghyuck’s hand.

“Ew, never call me that again weirdo.” Donghyuck fake gagged.

“Lol okay, dad.”

“That was so much worse.”

“Baby?”

“Much better.”

“Ugh Donghyuck why.”

 

Mark and Donghyuck quietly bantered, throwing insults and talking about whatever came to mind. Mark could tell Donghyuck was tired, so he insisted that Donghyuck rest his eyes. Soon Donghyuck was snoring lightly, head smushed against Mark’s shoulder. Mark felt a bit proud knowing Donghyuck couldn’t usually nap. Donghyuck ended up sleeping the whole way there.

“You got the big baby to sleep. I’m impressed, Mark Lee.” Renjun said as the teams filed out of the bus. Mark stayed seated because he didn’t want to wake the precious Donghyuck up.

“Mmph” Donghyuck mumbled into Mark’s shoulder. Mark brushed Donghyuck’s bangs out of his face, carding his hand through the younger boys soft hair.

“Sleep well?”

“I can’t believe I fell asleep,” Donghyuck said groggily. “Where is everyone?”

“Were actually here.” Mark giggled. He couldn’t help but smile seeing Donghyuck like this - flushed with sleepy eyes.

“Well I guess we should head inside too, don’t you think?” Donghyuck said, quickly getting up and walking back to the seat he was previously sitting in to get his things. Mark just chuckled and grabbed his own bag before heading out to meet the others.

 

+

 

“Attention! We’ve finally arrived at the hotel. We have approximately an hour and a half before we are expected to be at the tournament, which is taking place 25 minutes away from here. You are expected to meet me back here in the lobby in one hour. I will be handing out room keys to group leaders now.” Doyoung announced to both the basketball and cheer teams.

“Coach Doyoung and I have split you all into rooms,” Jaehyun said, handing room keys to one out of every four students. Mark was handed a key and so was Donghyuck, making Donghyuck frown in discontent.

“Reminder that this is a school trip. Everything that happens on this trip will directly reflect not only your team but your school. So please be aware and smart. Doyoung and I will be keeping tabs on all of you, so if anything fishy goes down have you know I will be personally turning you into the administration first thing when we get back to school.” Jaehyun laughed at the last part of his speech.

“And have fun! Don’t forget that you have our numbers if you need anything!” Doyoung said.

The boys all agreed and quickly dispersed to check out the rooming situation. Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle had been put together while Mark, Jisung, Jaemin, and Jeno were assigned to a room.

“Just my luck I got stuck with y’all’s ugly asses.” Renjun rolled his eyes dragging his ridiculously large suitcase across the hall.

“Wow, thanks Renjun love you too.” Donghyuck chuckled.

“Renjun’s just missing out on that good dick, let him be.” Chenle was now dolphin laughing as Renjun dropped his suitcase and chased after the little devil.

 

“I call a bed to myself,” Donghyuck said the minute he opened the door.

“You’re really going to make me sleep with the devil incarnated, huh?” Renjun scoffed, shoving his suitcase through the doorway.

“I love you Donghyuck but that's never going to happen,” Chenle said, plopping down on the bed Donghyuck claimed.

“Whatever.” Donghyuck exclaimed, promptly unpacking his suitcase and pulling out his cheer uniform.

 

+

 

Donghyuck, Chenle, and Renjun made their way to the hotel lobby, letting the elevator drag them to their impending doom aka having to spend their waking hours with hellish individuals.

“When I signed up for cheer I never expected this.” Chenle sighed as they walked out of the elevator.

“I will never get over these miniskirts, and why are old men checking us out?”

“Are they checking us out or are they just homophobic?” Donghyuck asked.

The three turned the corner to find the rest of the cheer squad and the basketball team conglomerating. 

“Hyuck!” Mark shouted, waving feverishly at Dongyuck.

“Daddy calls.” Renjun singsonged, which earned him a well-deserved shove from Donghyuck.

The team filed into the bus, Mark coaxing Donghyuck to sit next to him. Renjun was sitting with both Jaemin and Jeno, perched on Jaemin’s lap. Donghyuck watched Jisung play with Chenle’s fingers. Barf. How domestic.

“I could do that too you know,” Mark said.

“Huh?” Donghyuck turned his head to face Mark.

“You know.” Mark gestured at Donghyuck’s hands.

“You’re making no sense Mark.” Donghyuck laughed, turning his attention to the window.

“You are so stubborn,” Mark said grabbing Donghyuck’s hand.

Mark leaned in, brushing his lips along the shell of Donghyuck’s ear, “I can also do other things.”

Donghyuck blushed furiously at this, jerking his hand away from Mark and crossing his arms as a shiver flew down his back. Mark laughed at the sudden fluster.

“No need to get worked up, baby.” Mark said, laying a hand on Donghyuck’s exposed thigh, rubbing it slowly with what felt like intent.

Mark was no fool, he was definitely working up Donghyuck on purpose. But maybe it was because he liked when Donghyuck’s ears turned as red as a tomato or when he could feel the embarrassment seeping through the younger’s skin.

“You’re impossible, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo were getting to the end! the next (last) chapter is going to be v long so give me a hot minute to finish this. Hope everyone is having a lovely day/night!! Big kisses if you've stuck through this fic!


	9. Championships (2/2)

The game was heated, both teams put up a strong fight, but with a few seconds left the opposing team made one too many three-pointers.

“What the fuck!” Renjun shouted angerly as the last buzzer rang.

“A whole ass road trip to the middle of nowhere for this shit? I think the fuck not.” Donghyuck pouted.

“I can’t believe I beat my face for this,” Chenle complained. “On the bright side, we get an extra day of vacation out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“Is that really a positive?” Donghyuck scoffed.

“Eh, beats spending my Sunday alone watching Mamma Mia for the sixth time,” Renjun said, smoothing down his skirt and fixing his hair.

“I would gladly watch Mamma Mia over this! There’s literally nothing to do!” Donghyuck whined. “At least at home, the three of us could go get snacks at the convenience store and watch that new Netflix series we’ve been meaning to binge. Here we only have cable! Who even uses cable anymore?”

“Girlie, if you think I’m going to spend the night watching cable tv in our hotel room, you are so horribly wrong. I will be in Jaemin and Jeno’s room doing things you two don’t want to know about, but will end up knowing about tomorrow.”

“EXCUSE ME! But that is also Jisung’s room so I will be in there too doing PG things like holding hands and cuddling, probably while watching horrible cable tv.”

“Bleh, Jisung and you being domestic? Absolutely disgusting. I will be in our room, doing a sheet mask and eating rice crackers when you thots come to your senses. Like Doyoung will allow the two of you to go hoeing around the hotel...”

“The only hoe here is Renjun with his two buff body parts.” Chenle snaps.

 

+

 

Jaehyun finally lets the basketball team disperse after a pep talk. Jaehyun probably said something along the lines of “You guys were still amazing even though you totally failed me and I hate you all why are you like this.” Mark shuffled his way over to Donghyuck who was talking to Renjun and Chenle… something about buff body parts? _Sounds both sexual and morbid._

Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s middle, resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulders.

“I heard buff body parts and I was intrigued.” Mark laughed. Donghyuck felt his cheeks get hot and his heart was beating a little too fast for comfort. Renjun smirked knowingly while Chenle looked slightly mortified at the fact that Mark just heard him use buff body parts as a way of addressing people.

“Yeah just discussing men and shit,” Renjun said casually, although the phrase didn’t come out as natural as the boy would have hoped. Mark laughed again, and Donghyuck could feel Mark’s laughter against his back.

“I love talking about men and shit.” Mark struggled to breathe while uttering the sentence. Donghyuck began to laugh by osmosis or something. _Okay enough with the whipped culture Donghyuck pull yourself together._

“Anyway good job Mark, you did great today and don’t think I didn’t see your dunks!” Chenle smiled, auspiciously as always. _Fuck Chenle for being so damn charming._

“Thanks Lele, I could hear your cheers from a mile away!” Mark grinned brightly back at Chenle, then turned to face Donghyuck, his nose lightly bumping against Donghyuck’s cheek.

“How did I do?” Mark asked playfully, rocking their bodies back and forth ever so slightly.

“Terrible, as always...” Donghyuck said, his face and heartbeat giving away his true feelings.

“You didn’t do so hot yourself, asshole.” Mark smirked, giving Donghyuck a little squeeze before completely letting go and jogging off to find the rest of his team.

“Bye Donghyuck!” Mark turned around ever so quickly and blew the younger a kiss.

“Bye,” Donghyuck mumbled, astonished because _how could Mark Lee be so smug it’s uncalled for._

“Whipped.” Chenle coughed before linking arms with Renjun and skipping off back to the bus.

 

+

 

The bus ride back Mark napped, which only made sense because he played his heart out during that game. His hand pressed Donghyuck’s thigh as he lightly snored. He looked a little uncomfortable against the window, so Donghyuck uncharacteristically shifted Mark’s head onto his own shoulder, letting the older boy nuzzle into his neck. _Who am I._ Donghyuck internally chuckled afraid to wake up a very cute, very sleepy Mark.

He heard a giggle and a camera click from the row behind him. Curse Chenle.

 

+

 

And now we’ve come to the moment where Donghyuck is alone. Joyously tucked into the plush hotel bed, sheet mask on, and shitty cable tv blaring Wipe Out. They already had dinner, which consisted of subpar burgers and fries, before they arrived at the hotel, so there was nothing left to do but sleep.

To be quite honest, Donghyuck actually thought Wipe Out was pretty entertaining, sure it was a colossal waste of his time, but it made him occasionally giggle.

Just as the third contestant, some Chad looking guy, epically failed, falling to his demise, Donghyuck heard a knock at the door. “Finally, Renjun and Jisung came to their senses. Maybe I can rent a movie or something on here.” Donghyuck thought, making his way to the door.

“I told you soOooo” Donghyuck yelled. No answer. Okay, that was definitely not Renjun or Chenle. Either of the two would have screamed back. Did he order room service? 

Mark stood at his door in a hoodie and sweats, gracing silver specs that framed his face ever so nicely. His hair was a bit wet, probably as a result of a recent shower.

“My roommate's are fucking please help me.” Mark looked scared. Donghyuck just laughed loudly and let him in.

“Wait, how did this exactly happen?” Donghyuck asked.

“So everyone was hanging in my room, right? We were playing Uno, as bros do, and taking turns to shower. At some point, Chenle and Renjun joined us. When Jisung was done showering, Chenle convinced him to sneak out of the hotel to go do boyfriend things… evil, right? I hopped in the shower and washed up. When I walked out of the bathroom JaeMIN AND JENO WERE DOING STUFF so I straight up booked it out of there.” Mark, seemingly stressed, ranted.

“You got to admit you walked into that one.” Donghyuck chuckled.

“Jaemin and Jeno?” Mark questioned.

“Dude, they are so freaking obvious about their big gay feelings for each other.”

“Wait I didn’t even know they were gay until just now!” Mark looked shocked.

“What, did you think they were just experimenting? You don’t have an orgy just to ‘experiment’, Mark.” 

“OH MY GOD WHO ELSE IS IN THERE?!” Mark looked frazzled, poor dude was oblivious.

“Calm down it’s just Renjun, pretty sure they’re in a poly relationship but you didn’t hear that from me…” Donghyuck made his way back to his bed, peeling off and discarding his sheet mask.

“I guess I was kinda wondering where Renjun went... Uh, can I sit?” Mark looked dazed.

“Duh.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Mark’s fuckboy facade was falling like Chad from wipe out.

Mark sat next to Donghyuck awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs like some sort of crazy person, and looking anywhere but at Donghyuck.

“Earth to dumbass. What’s up with you?” Donghyuck waved his arms trying to get Mark’s attention.

“Uh, you’re not wearing uh, a shirt.” Mark stuttered.

“Oh.” Donghyuck realized and quickly pulled the duvet over his bare chest. It’s not like he was embarrassed about his body, but damn did Mark’s comment make him feel self-conscious.

“No! I mean you’re fine it’s just…” Mark’s eyes trailing towards Donghyuck’s collarbone.

“Just what.” Donghyuck pouted, feeling worse by the minute. Mark probably thought he was ugly or pudgy or something. Just fabulous.

“Just you’re too pretty!” Mark exclaimed, eyes tightly shut. Donghyuck’s cheeks couldn’t get any pinker.

“Really?” Donghyuck blushed, a smile making its way to his plump lips.

“Yeah.” Mark exhaled after what seemed like forever, opening his eyes.

“That is very uncharacteristically Mark Lee of you to say, but thank you. I uh, think you are pretty too. Actually more accurately, hot, but I don’t know if that’s-”

Donghyuck’s sentiments were cut off by Mark’s lips. It was only a quick peck, but it shut Donghyuck right up.

“I-” Mark looked wide-eyed and horrified.

“Did you just kiss me?”

“Maybe.”

“But you just-”

“Shut up.” Mark was furiously blushing. Now there were two blushing idiots in this room.

“Do it again, I dare you,” Donghyuck said flatly.

“Uh but I pick truth?” Mark said sounding like he was unsure of his own response.

“No fun…” Donghyuck tutted, turning his attention back to Wipe Out. After a few minutes of incredibly awkward silence, Donghyuck turned back to Mark.

“Do you like me?”

“whAT?” Mark was red again.

“You picked truth.”

“Maybe.”

“This is a yes or no question I’m tired of your games Mark Lee.” Donghyuck whined.

“You already know the answer to this!” Mark huffed, crossing his arms.

“All I know is that Mark Lee is a big flirt.”

“Not true I only flirt with you.” Mark frowned.

“You are so impossible.” Donghyuck sighed for the 27th time.

“Donghyuck are you kidding me, you are the one who is playing hard to get. Don’t put this on me. You know my answer, so stop calling me impossible.”

“Hey, I’m just making you work for it! Good things in life are expensive.” Donghyuck nudges Mark’s shoulder. Donghyuck knew everything Mark was saying is true, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it, because he is Donghyuck, and Donghyuck doesn’t like admitting he is wrong.

“Am I really going to have to say it,” Mark mumbled.

“No.” Donghyuck sighed before continuing, mentally preparing himself for the cheesiness of it all. “I, Donghyuck Lee, very much like you Mark. And not only do I think you are hot, but I also think you are sweet and hardworking, and kind, and sometimes a total fuck boy, and I really really really want you to kiss me again.” As much as Donghyuck hated saying that, Mark’s face was totally worth it. He would repeat that over and over again if Mark would continually look like this.

“Fuck it,” Donghyuck whispered to himself, turning and pressing his lips lightly to the corner of Mark’s mouth. He pulled away nervously and suddenly _wow Wipe Out is actually sooo interesting._

“Donghyuck,” Mark called softly.

“Donghyuck.” He called again, louder this time.

“What?” Donghyuck mumbled.

“Look at me.”

“Why?”

“I can’t kiss you if you’re staring at the tv idiot.”

Donghyuck quickly turned his attention to the boy next to him, who planted a kiss square on his mouth. Donghyuck kissed back, gently at first, but then want pulsed through his body and suddenly he was swiping his tongue along Mark’s lower lip. Donghyuck maneuvered his way on top of Mark so he was straddling him. He smiled into the kiss because _does Mark already have a hard-on after three seconds of making out? Loser._

Donghyuck pulled back and Mark whined.

“Oh my god, you are so whiney.” Donghyuck laughed, using his hands to pull off Mark’s hoodie that was conveniently in the way.

“You don’t know how many hours I’ve spent thinking about touching these.” Donghyuck giggled while poking Mark’s abs.

“If you keep giggling I’m not going to want to kiss you,” Mark grumbled, beginning to press kisses along Donghyuck’s jaw and neck. Donghyuck’s breath hitched as Mark reached his collarbone, grabbing the underside of Donghyuck’s thighs.

“Guys you wouldn’t believe we went back to Jisungie’s dorm and Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno were OH MY GOD!” Chenle shrieked as Jisung quickly covered his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m suing you Donghyuck for my therapy.”

“GET OUT!” Mark yelled.

“Hey don’t yell at my baby.”

“I thought I was you’re baby,” Mark whined again.

“Oh my god oh my god please Jisung escort your blind boyfriend aka me out of this room right now before I actually throw up because Mark is being a bottom and it’s making me nauseous,” Chenle said, Jisung looking mortified grabbed Chenle’s arm and dragged him out of the room.

“We can go pester the freshmen don’t worry.” Donghyuck could hear Jisung say in attempts to comfort Chenle.

“Ugh, this is the worst.” Mark shoved his head against Donghyuck’s chest, moving his hands from Donghyuck’s thighs to his waist and wrapping his arms around the boy.

“Sorry.” Donghyuck stifled a giggle and patted Mark’s back comfortingly.

“I can feel your laughter, you bitch,” Mark said muffled. 

Donghyuck peppered the top of Mark’s head with kisses. “We have all the time in the world, baby. But we only have another hour of Wipe Out before some other horrible game show infiltrates the cable waves.”

“You are the worst.” Mark shoves Donghyuck off of himself and pulls the covers over his lap.

“Nooo.” Donghyuck scrambles back over to Mark, climbing back into his lap and softly kissing his nose.

“Still think I’m the worst?” Donghyuck asked as they sit watching Wipe Out, Donghyuck still in Mark’s lap.

“Yep, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! I'm actually very pleased with the outcome of this fic. It started off a bit all over the place but idgaf it was entertaining to write. I may write a sequel to this... bc I would like to further delve into the blossoming of Markhyuck's relationship as well as the other ships I failed to do justice.
> 
> Anywhoooo thank you so much for reading, for your comments, and for your kudos! It all gives me motivation to continue writing :)


End file.
